Vinyl is a common material that is utilized in a variety of different products. As is known in the art one embodiment of vinyl is the vinyl roll. Vinyl rolls are produced in a variety of sizes and colors and are utilized in various industries such as but not limited to sign production. In the sign production industry it is common to utilize large vinyl rolls wherein the most common configuration for the vinyl rolls is to have the vinyl rolls mounted in a horizontal manner on a rack or similar structure that is mounted to a wall. Users simply unroll the amount of vinyl needed for a particular task and cut the desired vinyl away from the roll.
One problem with conventional storage of vinyl rolls is the amount of room that is required to store the rolls of vinyl. As mentioned, many conventional techniques of storing vinyl rolls involve cumbersome and large structures that are typically secured to or placed adjacent to a wall. The aforementioned structures are typically not mobile and as such can not be moved proximate to a desired area where it may be more convenient to have the vinyl rolls located. Other types of storage apparatus exist for vinyl rolls exist that are mobile but have proven limited in their usefulness. Current mobile vinyl roll storage apparatus do not allow a stacking configuration wherein at least two rolls can be stacked in vertical alignment on the storage apparatus. Additionally, existing devices are not configured to provide a user improved access and selection of a vinyl roll stored thereon.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vinyl roll storage and dispensing apparatus that is configured to be mobile and further configured to provide vertical mounting of at least two vinyl rolls wherein the vinyl rolls are in axial alignment.